


Creation Myth

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural, The Bible
Genre: Angels, Creation, Drabble, Gen, God - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://supernatural100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://supernatural100.livejournal.com/"><b>supernatural100</b></a> challenge #223: Opportunity.  This is what happens when I listen to Anais Mithchell's folk-rock opera version of the Orpheus myth, 'Hadestown', and then watch Supernatural.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Creation Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://supernatural100.livejournal.com/profile)[**supernatural100**](http://supernatural100.livejournal.com/) challenge #223: Opportunity. This is what happens when I listen to Anais Mithchell's folk-rock opera version of the Orpheus myth, 'Hadestown', and then watch Supernatural.

In the beginning was the eternal crystal perfection of God’s love.

Eventually, He withdrew from a piece of the universe. There, earth and water mingled to form mud. Sunlight coaxed fecund wild growth. There was Life. There was Death. There was Man.

There grew a flaw in Heaven’s perfection. His eldest children were jealous of God’s fascination with His newest creation. Morning Star fell, and the flame of that anger melted a domain into roiling chaos.

Above, the serene Yes. Below, the rebellious No.

Man walked the green Earth between. Rose. And fell. And chose. And chose. And chose again.


End file.
